After 3x19
by Hanasc
Summary: Damon is still not speaking to Elena, but she realises how she feel sabot him and tells him in front of everyone.


Damon pulled up outside the gilbert house and turned off the engine, leaving a memorable silence in the air. "Thanks for the lift Damon" Jeremy said breaking the silence.

"Don't mention it" Damon replied as Jeremy got out the car. Once Elena saw Jeremy walk up to the house she started to speak "Damon-"he cut her off by starting the engine, not sparing her a glance. She sighed and got out the car following her brother in to their house.

Elena walked up to her room dropping her bags on her bed. She unlocked her phone hoping to see if anyone had texted her, they hadn't. She stated up a new text to Caroline.

_Hey care, I'm back from Denver with Jeremy, how did it go with Tyler?_

She threw her phone back on her bed then headed for the shower. Once she was done and ready for bed she read the reply.

_Hey Elena glad your back, things with Tyler are not so good. I will tell you every thing in school tomorrow._

Knowing there wasn't really anyone else to talk to, she decided to go straight to sleep.

An hour later she found herself still staring Blankley at the ceiling, her mind kept on wandering back to one man. Damon. When she kissed him she felt something she had never felt with anyone it was something amazing and she knew if Jeremy hadn't interrupted them it would have gone further. She wouldn't be able to stop herself. She needed to know how she really felt about him, and after all of this fighting, she finally knew. Elena loved him, she wanted him. Need him.

**Next morning.**

Elena pulled up to the grill where she had agreed to meet everyone before school; she needed to know what had happened while she was gone. Elena walked into the grill and noticed Caroline, bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan and Alaric sitting around a table. _Where's Damon? _She thought to herself. Alaric looked hung over as usual and bonnie and Jeremy seemed to catching up. She smiled at the sight, it was the first time she had seemed both bonnie and Jeremy so happy. It was a different story for the rest however, they all had serious faces.

She walked over and took an empty chair next to Caroline. "Hey" Caroline said very quietly. "hey, so how's Tyler?" she asked "well it was all fine, but then her found out about Klaus liking me and ran off, I haven't seen him since" she replied. Elena gave her an apologetic smile.

"So how are we doing with the stake" she asked no one in particular

"Uhh I think it's best if we wait for Damon" Alaric said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Speaking of my brother" Stefan interrupted

Damon walked in and sat by the table on the furthest seat from Elena. She noticed this and could almost feel the tears in her eyes she couldn't stand him hating her anymore.

"what's with all the grumpy faces?" Damon asked sarcastically, he still didn't look at her.

"Shut up" Caroline said bluntly.

"Whatever Barbie, did you get the stake stef?" he asked his little brother.

"Yes and no, we found out where it is but we think Rebekah has it" Stefan replied looking down at the table.

"Wait a minute Rebekah?" Elena asked "what happened?" she asked Alaric

He sighed "I dunno. I can't remember, I was still him then so I have no idea what happened, I just woke up in the cave." Alaric said disappointed with himself.

"Well that sucks" Damon said.

"How did it go in Denver?" Stefan asked. Elena locked eyes with Damon hoping he wouls say something.

"Well we managed to contact rose, who lead us to some Mary women." Jeremy said seeing as Damon and Elena weren't speaking.

Damon moved his eyes away from Elena's. "Yeah but Kol had got there first and staked her, so another dead end" Damon finished off.

"Well I guess we can hardly say it was a surprise."

"Well a lot of SUPRISING things happen that day" Damon said coldly to Elena she didn't look at him. "But I guess I don't what I was more shocked about." He continued staring at Elena. Everyone else was a little shocked about what was going on. "But I guess I know exactly one thing. That I regret every minute of it!" he shouted across the table.

Tears where running down Elena's checks as she heard him say get regretted their kiss.

"Well you know what Damon" Elena said; her voice broken, she stood up ready to leave " I'm sorry about lying to you, but I didn't go on that trip for you to mess up what we have. And I definitely don't regret kissing you!" she shouted back she heard some gasp but didn't care who it was. She didn't even care about the hurt look on Stefan's face.

"Why Elena" Damon stood up as well "why don't you regret kissing me have you finally figured out how you feel. Is that why?" he asked more quietly this time.

"Yes" was all she managed to get out.

"And what is it? Can you actually say it. Or are you just going to keep on lying to yourself and everyone around you" he waved his arms around.

When she didn't say anything he started to move away from the table. Elena started to follow him. "Damon" she shouted. He stopped and slowly turned around. She placed her hands at the side of his face and whispered, "I love you." Before he could respond she crashed her lips into his, and finally felt what was right.

**Sorry that was just a little random one shot that I wanted to get out, review if you want to. I may continue, not quite sure yet. **


End file.
